wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:United States
Something to consider.IRBMs So far the arsenals I've seen her are impressive.But, something is missing we don't see any Mediun ranged as well Intermediate range missles such as the Pershing II and GLCM missles fielded by the U.S. as well as the the SS-10 family fielded byb the Soviets along with the SCUDs fielded by North Korea.Can we see these systems in the future.Col.Knowles (talk) 06:56, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Eugen has explicitly stated no tactical missiles. DrakFira (talk) 07:10, November 12, 2013 (UTC)DrakFira Another thing to consider For the first two games we've seen the best of what the U.S. Army had at it's dipossal at thae times these games are set.Has there been any thought of having the U.S.M.C. featured in Red Dragon alongside the any potential U.S. Army units in Red Dragon either in South Korea or some other scenario?Col.Knowles (talk) 07:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) The USMC is already present in AirLand Battle in a way. One of the deck types you can select is called the "Marine" deck, deliberately limits you to the gear and equipment used by whichever countries "Marine" force (e.g. UK Royal Marines, Soviet Naval infantry...) while also potentially unlocking Marine specific gear (e.g. the SMAW Tank hunter infantry is a USMC exclusive that will be featured in the DLC 2 for ALB).DrakFira (talk) 07:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Whirly birds In terms of helicopters the U.S. has some the best in the world such as the Cobra, Apache, Huey, Blackhawk and Chinook for the U.S. Army.Has any thought been given to having other helicopters such as the CH-53 and 46 for the Marines and also for the U.S. Army helicopters such as the AH-56 Cheyene (the precursor to the Apache) the YAH-63 ( the Apache only Competitor in an attack helicopter competition in yhe 1970s) and also the RAH-66 Commanche stealth attack/scout helicopter?Col.Knowles (talk) 07:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC) As I keep saying: all unknown, although since the YAH-63 is merely the prototype for the Apache (which is already ingame) it's unlikely that it will appear. EDIT: Ok, just did some digging, Sea Knight is confirmed.DrakFira (talk) 07:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Intruder alert Has any thought been given to adding the A-6 Intruder to this franchise along with the EA-6 Prowler?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Both already ingame, although intruder version is A-6E TRAM.DrakFira (talk) 07:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Will we see any American MANPAD troops in this game?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Didn't I give you a link to the Wargame: European Escalation database? Here it is But if you must know, stinger and redeye. DrakFira (talk) 06:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Tank you very much In terms of tanks there's an impressive group as far the US goes.One has not been mentioned the M103 will we see this tank in the future?Col.Knowles (talk) 05:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) This one goes the opposite direction in terms of OOTF, they were withdrawn from service before the timeline. DrakFira (talk) 06:07, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Anchors away So far the only naval vessels available in this game are the French Lafayette-class FFG,the Japanese Kongo-class DDGs.Willl we see any American,or British naval vessels?Col.Knowles (talk) 05:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Captain obvious much? DrakFira (talk) 06:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) The Hornet stings Which variants of the F/A-18 will present in this game series?Col.Knowles (talk) 05:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) The A and the C models for the USA, Canada gets the CF-188 and the CF-18 (technically different designations for the same aircraft IRL, ingame it is a loadout difference). DrakFira (talk) 06:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Since the A,and C model Hornets are going to be seen for the U.S. will we see the two-seat F/A-18D which replaced the A-6 in the U.S. Marine Corp?Col.Knowles (talk) 05:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) No not "will be in" they were already in AirLand Battle. I don't think there is a whole lot of difference between the C and D besides two seats IIRC. And with the intruder still around, it's very iffy and maybe unlikely. DrakFira (talk) 09:08, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Eye in the sky Theres an impressive array of command and control assests on the ground at least.Will there be any airborne systems such as AWACS(either the E-2C or E-3) ,Joint Stars, or Rivet joint?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:11, January 30, 2014 (UTC) No.DrakFira (talk) 06:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) V-150 Is the V-150 the wheeled armored car that was used in Vietnam?Col.Knowles (talk) 06:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC)